Once upon a Thyme
by The faintest Irides
Summary: Este fanfic le pertenece a zensho, yo solo traduje. "Draco y Hermione viajan al pasado y apagan estaciones en la vida. Ambos aprenden lecciones sobre la familia, el honor y el amor"


Esta historia **_NO ME PERTENECE_** solo estoy traduciendo del inglés al español. Alguien de la web me pidió que la tradujera y aquí estoy haciendolo. La flamante escritora de este fanfiction es zensho. Raelmente es un muy buen fic: está compuesto de 32 capítulos (ya está completado hace mucho tiempo) y tiene en total 2.728 REVIEWS! Así que ustedes ya sabrán qué tan bueno es...

El titulo original es el mismo **_Once upon a Thyme_**.. La traducción exacta es "Habia una vez un tomillo..." Me pareció mejor dejar el nombre original. ¿No creen? Jaja.

* * *

**Esta es una historia sobre dos amantes… ****Y empieza así…**

"… **Había una vez… **

**Capítulo 1: Una semana más**

"¡Mañana es el último examen!" dijo Ron con alivio.

"¿Qué pusiste en la pregunta 9?" preguntó Hermione preocupada mientras que seguía a Ron y a Harry, luego de irse de la sala de Transformaciones.

"Hermione, creo que te _hemos dicho_ que no nos gusta hablar sobre los exámenes luego de terminados" contestó Harry, limpiando sus anteojos con la túnica.

Hermione frunció el ceño "Si pero- necesito saber si era necesario especificar la acción de las varita y _también_ el encantamiento para Veraverto para obtener la nota completa. Por supuesto, yo especifiqué ambas y además añadí toda la historia del encanto…"

Ron y Harry tornaron los ojos.

"¿A quien le importa?" dijo Ron con tristeza "Me olvidé que significaba Veraverto. Dejé la pregunta en blanco"

Hermione se escandalizó "¡No lo hiciste!"

"Así es", dijo Ron e hizo una mueca.

"P-pero… ¡Esa pregunta valía diez puntos! Tienes que haber puesto algo, lo que sea…"

"Hermione, olvídalo" dijo Harry colocándose los anteojos en su lugar. El trío caminó a las afueras del castillo a los alrededor de Hogwarts. Una leve brisa primaveral soplaba en el aire. De pronto Harry arrojó su mochila al pasto y dio un enorme salto en el aire.

"¡WOOOH!" gritó.

Muchos estudiantes se dieron vuelta para mirarlo. Seamus le sonrió y lo saludó.

Harry le devolvió el saludo.

Ron arrojó también su mochila al pasto y acompañó a Harry en la danza de la felicidad.

Para Harry, las últimas dos semanas fueron una pesadilla- un difícil N.E.W.T (N/T: Significa _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests_, exámenes de magos cruelmente agotantes en español, exámenes que deben rendirse en el último año escolar de Hogwarts) atrás de otro… no podía creer que ya estuviera por terminar el año. Se dio cuenta que se había olvidado casi todo lo que había estudiado para su primer NEWT- sobre Historia de la Magia. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco en cuanto a esta materia. ¡Se sentía bien! Harry gritó con alegría.

Hermione agarró su mochila estrechamente, aunque no podía no reírse. La fresca brisa primaveral y las flores brotando estaban teniendo un efecto sobre ella. Miró feliz a sus dos mejores amigos quienes saltaban alrededor del otro cantando desafinadamente, "¡No más exámenes! ¡No más exámenes!"

"Ya esta muchachos," dijo Hermione.

"Vamos, Hermione" dijo a gritos Harry mientras que tomaba sus manos y la empujaba a acompañarlos en el ridículo baile.

"Eh… ¡EH!" jadeó Hermione, sintiéndose tonta y sin aliento mientras que Harry la empujaba.

A lo lejos, Hermione sintió que alguien los observaba.

Malfoy.

Otra vez.

Su pecho se oprimió.

Luego de siete años, él siempre la hacia sentir incómoda y enojada. Su odio por los hijos de muggles disminuyó solo un poco después de la _Revolución de los hijos de muggles_ el verano pasado que llevó a su padre y los demás mortífagos a Azkabán. Luego de la Revolución, el Ministerio editó un decreto _Igualdad de las personas mágicas_ que avalaba la no-discriminación en contra de los mestizos e hijos de muggles- pero el decreto solamente afectaba a las actitudes de algunos sangre pura, como los Malfoy. Hermione estaba convencida de que personas como Draco Malfoy, en el fondo, nunca cambiarían del todo.

Hermione desvió su mirada lejos de la de él y trató de quitarlo de su mente. ¿Por qué él había estado mirándole, insinuando, todo el último trimestre? ¿Las atenciones de Blaise Zabini (N/T: Yo siempre tomé a Blaise Zabini como un muchacho, creo que es así. ¿No es cierto? La autora sin embargo, toma a Blaise como una mujer) no le eran suficientes para ocupar su pervertidas intenciones? Ella había estado como un perro en celo por años y recientemente ha dado a conocer a todo el colegio que luego de la graduación ambos se iban a casar. Hermione pensó con alivio que le quedaba una semana, y nunca más tendría que estar cerca de Malfoy nuevamente. ¿Por qué dejar que le arruinara la última semana de colegio?

Draco captó la Mirada de Hermione mientras que sus amigos giraban alrededor de ella bailando ridículamente. Draco notó que ella no los estaba acompañando por motus propio- todo había empezado por las actitudes infantiles de Potter y Weasley. Ellos la habían arrastrado en cierta manera. ¿Qué estaba mal con ellos? Tenían dieciocho- deberían comportarse como hombres, no como niños de cuatro años.

Malfoy sentía su llegada a mayor de edad como una capa de plomo alrededor de sus hombros. El día que su padre fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkabán, le entregó a Draco el sello familiar- un hermoso anillo de oro y esmeralda- y le confió su fortuna y la mansión Malfoy.

Draco solo tenía diecisiete años para ese entonces y ya había tenido que actuar como jefe de la casa- tenía que equilibrar cuentas que nunca antes había visto, llevar a cabo inversiones de las cuales nunca había escuchado, reunirse con personas que no conocía. Y mientras tanto, ver que su madre recibiera el cuidado apropiado desde que su mente había comenzado a fallar porque su marido estuviese en Azkabán.

_Madre_. Pensó Draco. Por tantos años estuvo bajo el mando del padre de Draco que ahora su mente se había olvidado como actuar sola. Los sanadores de San Mungo querían mantenerla allí permanentemente, pero Draco no quería. Ella era una Malfoy. Narcissa permanecería en la mansión con la mejor enfermera que el dinero de los Malfoy podía pagar. Su padre así lo hubiese querido.

_Padre_. Pensó Draco. Ahora en Azkabán, sus sueños de poder se vieron aplastados después de que _el fantástico Potter_ había destruido a Voldemort con la Revolución de los hijos de muggles. _Lucius, fuiste un tonto, _pensó Draco amargado. _Se sabía desde el principio que Voldemort nunca hubiera compartido el poder contigo de todas maneras_. Ese fue el error de su padre. Le había servido a otra persona; y los Malfoy no le sirven a los otros- iba en contra del honor familiar. Pero Lucius había caído en la tentación de promesas de poder y gloria; y ahora se había convertido en… esto. Estaba en Draco reconstruir el andrajoso nombre de los Malfoy y el honor. Esos años de daño ocasionado por Lucius, tenían que ser borrados.

Draco sabia que una de las maneras más efectivas de reconstruir el honor familiar era aliándose uno mismo con otra familia de sangre pura, muy poderosa. No fue difícil arreglar un matrimonio con la hija de los Zabini. Sabía que Blaise estaba enamorada de él. Afortunadamente, ella no era fea- no como cara-de-perro Pansy o cuerpo-de-toro Millicent. No había sentido nada de amor cuando le pidió a Blaise de que se casara con él. La única emoción que sintió fue desesperación por reconstruir el nombre de los Malfoy. La boda se llevaría a cabo en diciembre en el año de su graduación de Hogwarts.

Hace siete meses.

Draco observó a Granger y sus amigos tomar sus mochilas del pasto y alisar sus capas. Estaban riendo y hablando pero estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar que decían. Draco envidiaba la libertad de felicidad que el trío tenía, pero había convertido esa envidia en odio. Era muy doloroso admitir las cosas como eran. Después de la semana próxima, nunca más tendría que verlos- Cara rajada, Comadreja y… Granger. La sangre sucia. Una _de_ las sangre sucias responsable de la ruina de su familia y de la adultez repentina de Draco. ¿_Qué_ era eso de Granger que causaba en él tanto repulsión como fascinación en todos estos años? De todas maneras, ¿Por qué dejar que ellos le arruinaran la última semana de escuela?

Él se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

"El hurón nos esta mirando nuevamente" dijo Ron casualmente mientras caminaban de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. Harry cabeceó.

"Te equivocas" dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

"Tu lo viste, estaba justo debajo de ese árbol. Es espeluznante la forma en la que nos persigue sin iniciar una pelea o insultarnos, o simplemente nada. Solo se para allí y nos observa" dijo Ron.

"¿A que te refieres, con 'te equivocas' Hermione? ¿No lo has notado? Dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor en la biblioteca, mirándonos en el lago… este último trimestre ha sido bastante extraño. Es como si Malfoy estuviera buscando algo de nosotros desde que su padre fue enviado a Azkabán- solía insultarnos y ser molesto… pero ahora lo único que hace es hurtar alrededor nuestro y eh… hurtar" dijo Harry reflexivo.

Hermione meneó su cabeza. "Están equivocados. Él no los ha estado observando a _ustedes_… ha estado observándome a _mi_"

Ron abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "¿Qué dices?"

Hermione suspiró impaciente. "Solo se dan cuenta que él esta cerca cuando estamos los tres juntos. ¿Alguna vez has notado su presencia cuando estas solo con Harry o solo con quien sea? ¿No?" Hermione miró a ambos muchachos negar con la cabeza. "Bueno, yo he notado que me miraba incluso cuando no estoy con ustedes. Puedo estar sola, con Ginny, Lavender o cualquier… y Malfoy está ahí, observando". Ella se estremeció.

El trío cruzó la puerta para ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Mala suerte, Hermione" dijo Ron, moviendo su cabeza con simpatía.

"Si. Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasara con Malfoy?" dijo Harry.

"Si trama algo gracioso con nuestra Hermione" dijo Ron ferozmente, cerrando su puño contra la palma de su mano. "Te apesto a que esta buscando el momento para atacarla… Siempre supe que se volvería contra nosotros luego de la Revolución de los hijos de muggles y todo."

"No seas ridículo, Ron" dijo Hermione tranquilamente. "Malfoy no es tan estúpido para _atacarme_. No puede arriesgarse a atacar a una _impura_ después del decreto… realmente están restringiendo ese tipo de cosas en el Ministerio ahora"

"Bueno lo que estoy diciendo es…"

"¿Te está molestado Hermione?" preguntó Harry interesado. "Yo podría hablar con o algo. Hacerlo parar"

"No… además, no tenemos ninguna prueba real" dijo Hermione razonablemente "Queda solo una semana, no lo arruinemos"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Harry

"Supongo que si" dijo Ron. Ron seguía sin gustarle ninguno de los Malfoy- Lucius Malfoy siempre había tratado hacerle la vida imposible al padre de Ron en su trabajo.

"Y además," dijo Hermione mientras tiraba de su pesada mochila por las escaleras, "su padre está en Azkabán y su madre enferma. No deberíamos molestar a Malfoy mientras que no se meta en nuestro camino"

Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando Hermione desaparecía por las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones de las chicas.

"¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo sobre Malfoy?" preguntó Ron disgustado.

"Creo que ha estado estudiando muy duro para los NEWTs" dijo Harry mientras que él y Ron se tiraban en un sofá con sus libros de pociones. Otros alumnos del último año de Gryffindor estaban tendidos por toda la habitación con libros de Pociones. Los leones más jóvenes habían considerado dejarles a los alumnos más grandes la sala común para estudiar y la gran mayoría estaban en el Comedor o en sus dormitorios.

El examen final de mañana era de Pociones. Harry estaba asustado con el examen- el profesor Snape había informado a su clase la semana pasada que estaba seguro que todos iban a fallar el examen juzgando su performance en las clases durante todo el año. Por supuesto, no incluyó a sus queridos Slytherin en este pequeño discurso- fue una charla hacia Hufflepuff/Gryffindor. Harry no sabía que haría si fallaba el examen de Pociones. Su sueño de convertirse en un Auror sería destruido… de todas formas podría convertirse en cajero de Gringgott's… o un empleado de oficina para el Ministerio de Magia. Él se estremeció.

Tristemente, Harry abrió su libro de textos en una página al azar- había leído ya tres veces el texto y aún no se preocupaba por lo que tenía que estudiar. Sus ojos cayeron sobre un hechizo que habían practicado a principios de su séptimo año y empezó a murmurarlo para si mismo. "Como preparar una poción de _Thyme Eliminus_.

* * *

Espero que les vaya gustando. Hasta la próxima traducción...

**_The faintest Irides_**


End file.
